There is one more Uchiha
by Itani
Summary: You know how there was only Itachi and Sasuke leftof the Uchiha? What would happen if there was one more.. One more girl left. A girl who has been hiding her secret. A year after Sasuke left he learns her secret of the remaining Uchiha girl.
1. Just the Start

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

It was the moment of everything. No life in sight and blood everywhere. Bodies were laying motionless. She thought that she was the only one but as she continued to search she looked through a window seeing two boys. There were two adults in the middle but it all ready looked like that they have been killed. There she saw a boy named Sasuke Uchiha and the killer of their clan, Itachi Uchiha.

She watched helpless as Itachi moved closer to Sasuke who was also helpless like her. She was filled with a spark of delilght as Sasuke made it out safely. The girl followed Sasuke as he screamed in tears," I don't want to die! " The girl also cried seeing all of her family and friends dead. She quietly hid herself trying not to let Itachi see her. She too, did not want to die.. Not this way atleast. The girl watched as Sasuke got left there alone after Itachi left not knowing about her.

That girl was Tenshi Uchiha. Tenshi was all alone with no place to go. She was too young to travel on her own. She was felt scared and once again, helpless. Tenshi told herself that with no family she must learn how to live alone. To survive and continue her life as a ninja. She must be brave.

From that day on she started on her own training with not a single sign of help.

------

When that happened Tenshi was 6 and Sasuke was only 8 years old. Now 4 years has past after the incident and it was now time to show herself still hiding her secret of being an Uchiha.

Tenshi quickly walked past all of the people surrounding her. How long has it since she has been in a crowd like this? She ran towards Konoha looking for their Hokage asking if she can join their village. Tenshi nervously talked to the Hokage guard," Mr. Sensei, may I see the Hokage please? I plan on talking to her about something important. " The hokage's guard nodded and let her in.

There she saw Tsunade sitting at her desk doing paper work as always. Tenshi quickly spoke," Ms.. " Tsunade looked up at Tenshi finishing her sentence, " Ms. Tsunade." Tenshi felt embarrassed. " Ms. Tsunade.. Ma-May I please join your village? " Tsunade paused at what she was doing and looked intrested in the girl. " First things first, what village did you come from? "

Tenshi frozed, she didn't know she had to tell her what village. But she still wanted to keep her village a secret. " Uhh.. I was an orphan, so I grew up alone.. But I don't remember the name of the village. " _At least it was partly true. _She thought. Tsunade stared at her making Tenshi feel stupid. Tsunade sighed and continued to talk," Fine then, you may join. Just tell me, what is your name? " Tenshi stood up straight and replied," Tenshi Uch- Just Tenshi." Tsunade nodded and went back to her work. " You may go now. "

Tenshi turned around and headed towards the door. " W-wait. May I have your villages sign? Like.. a headband so I can fit in.." Tsunade got up and handed her a Konoha headband. Tenshi happily ran out of the room outside in her new village. She was happy that she can be around more people than she had ever been before. Now she can stop living alone and find a friend to stay at. Tenshi quickly started looking. _Maybe in one of the stores I can find friends who will like me.. _ She thought.

Tenshi quietly walked over to the first place she saw. A ramen shop. There she saw a blonde haired kid,a pink haired girl, and another blonde haired girl. Tenshi rushed over to greet them nervous about talking to other ninjas. Tenshi greeted them each a hello," Um- Hello.." The three kids turned around grinning. The blonde hair kid spoke first," Hi there, whats your name? " Tenshi turned red still nervous on speaking but replied," My- My name is Tenshi.. I'm new here in Konoha.. "

The pink haired girl smiled," Well its great that your here, I'm Sakura.. This blonde hair kid is Naruto and right here is Ino. " Naruto and Ino each greeted her hello. Ino turned to talk to Sakura," Well, I have to run, nice meeting you Tenshi. " Tenshi just smiled. Naruto looked at Tenshi with amusement.. _Her outfit.. It looks familier.. _He nudged Sakura telling her about it. Naruto," Hey Sakura, isn't that outfit familier? Like Sasuke's but for girls. " Sakura looked confused but simply replied, " Thats impossible, Sasuke and Itachi are the only one left. " She looked at Tenshi who was wondering what they were saying. " She doesn't even have the Uchiha sign. " Naruto sighed in agreement.

Tenshi," I have a question.. I can't afford a place to stay.. May I stay at one of your places? " Naruto and Sakura both paused. Naruto started to talk in a whining voice," Don't you have parents? Or family? " Sakura and Naruto both stared back at Tenshi as she looked down. Quietly Tenshi whispered," I- I don't have any.. family. " Naruto and Sakura both looked at her in shock. Sakura tried to cheer her up," You can stay at my place! Like a sleepover! " Naruto happily agreed, " Yea! I only have one bed in my place anyways. " Tenshi smiled in happiness. rumble Tenshi looked down at her stomach. _Thats right I didn't have anything to eat in awhile. _She thought.

Sakura looked at Tenshi," Here, I ordered an extra one, so you can have it. " Tenshi grinned filled with joy," Thank you Sakura chan! " She quickly digged in her meal.

---------

The sun passed away as Tenshi quietly slept on Sakura's guest bed. _I have never felt do comfortable. _She thought. Few moments later she was fast asleep. Sakura looked at the sleeping girl. _She looks so happy in her sleep. _Sakura thought. _ But when she said she didn't have a family.. could it be.. _Sakura shook her head getting rid of the thought. " Maybe I should ask Sasuke. " Sakura said.

Sakura walked as the clouds started to spread into the sky. It was dark and humid out with the wind blowing slightly. But there, she saw Sasuke at the entrance of Konoha. Sakura started to worry as she started running towards Sasuke. " Sasuke! Where are you going! " Sasuke stared at Sakura. She knew the answer to that.. He was leaving. To Orochimaru. That night Sasuke left as Sakura never went back home.

The next day everything was in a rush. All everyone was talking about was about Sasuke leaving. Everyone beleived Sakura's side of the story, so they defiently needed to go after him. Sakura opened the door finding Tenshi looking at her.

Tenshi," Whats wrong Sakura chan? Have you been crying? " Sakura burst into more tears," Its Sasuke.. He left Konoha. " Tenshi looked confused," Who's Sasuke? " Sakura," My friend.. a person I love so much.. He always wanted to kill his brother for killing his whole clan. Apprently only him and Itachi were left. Tenshi frozed in thought. _That sounds so famlier.. _


	2. Revealed Secrets

_Last time skip. :P Please enjoy, sorry that I made up more characters, Its just I don't know who would go right for the part. Please review after you read! _

1 year later...

Tenshi got stretched her arms greeting the new day. Sakura was busy cooking breakfast. Sakura," Your finally awake huh? " She set the food on the table. " Tenshi, I have to leave early today, Tsunade is showing some more healing technics. Is that ok with you? " Tenshi nodded and replied," I have to go to the academy anyways. " They both smiled at each other as Sakura left the room.

Tenshi quickly finished breakfast excited to learn whats new. Tenshi stormed out the door towards the academy. Tenshi thought in her head, _Lets see... I have my kunies in this bag right here, and my-_ Tenshi stopped thinking as a random ninja took her bag making sure it was unreachable. Tenshi scramed," Give it back! " She tried reaching for it but it was to high. The ninja snickered," Why, whats wrong kid, your a ninja but I see your too stupid to even get the bag! " Tenshi got angry and tried attacking the ninja. Sadly he threw it inside the forest the was near them.

Tenshi ran towards it as the ninja ran off in laughter. She carefully picked up the bag making sure nothing fell off. As Tenshi was heading back out of the forest something grabbed her dragging her deeper in the forest. The next thing she knew was that she was being taken by two ninjas. Ninjas that were not from Konoha, but from the sound. Tenshi kicked and screamed as tried doing a jutsu but the ninjas were holding her hands back making her unable to do anything.

Few mintues later she was dropped to the floor. She looked up in fright. She slowly spoke, " Who-Who are you? What do you want! " It was Orochimaru she was speaking to. Orochimaru," We found out your secret. " Tenshi stared at Orochimaru," B-But how? " Orochimaru snickered," You don't need to know. But we know that your an Uchiha. Its true right? " Tenshi grew with anger but stayed silient. Orochimaru grew angry too," Talk you bastard!" Tenshi started to cry but had no choice," Y-Yes.. " Orochimaru laughed," Good, so we might as well tell Sasuke.. " He turned to one of his minions," Go get Sasuke, tell him that I'm looking for him. " The ninja nodded and ran off.

Tenshi was still crying but in thought," Who is Sasuke? " Once again Tenshi forgot who Sasuke and Itachi was. Orochimaru looked at her and snickered once more," You'll see. "

-----

The guard named Soboru searched quickly for Sasuke as he could be anywhere by now. Few moments later Soboru was lucky, he found Sasuke somewhere near Orochimaru was. Soboru yelled for Sasuke," Sasuke! " Sasuke looked over his shoulder. " What is it Soboru. " Soboru tried catching his breath," Lord Orochimaru is looking for you. " Sasuke looked back at him as they headed back.

Sasuke stood in place with his arms crossed as he stared angrily at Orochimaru. " What do you want. " Orochimaru smiled, " I have something for you. " Two of his men popped out behind him holding Tenshi. Sasuke replied back at the sight of the girl," Its just a stupid little girl, what about her. " Orochimaru looked at Tenshi," Show him. " Tenshi shook her head and yelled," I don't even know that guy! " Tenshi's face was red with puffy eyes from crying. Orochimaru yelled back at Tenshi," Show him!! " Sasuke got annoyed," Hurry up! " Tenshi sighed. She knew he won't stop bothering her if she keeps refusing.

Quietly Tenshi closed her eyes and opened them again showing her Sharigan. Sasuke frozed in shock," Bu-But its not possible! " As Sasuke spoke she moved her hand on her neck in pain. Orochimaru," Now tell him your name. " Tenshi did as told," My name is Tenshi.. Uchiha. " Sasuke was still in shock. He started to yell," Its not possible!! My brother-. " Tenshi was still in pain as Sasuke and Orochimaru talked. She looked at her neck seeing something on it. She looked back at Orochimaru hoping for an answer, but all he did was look at her back.

------

Tenshi quietly fell asleep. No longer in Konoha, all though she did not realize it. She was just sleeping on the ground like everyone else. Sasuke was still awake thinking about the times he thought it was only him and Itachi. _Its-Its just impossible.. I looked everwhere and there was no sign of another Uchiha.. Yet she dresses like me.. even with the Uchiha sign.. _Sasuke walked over to Tenshi trying not to wake her up. He looked at her neck seeing the curse mark that Orochimaru had put.

" Like me, but what could I say? She got caught by Orochimaru, its pretty obvious she would get one.. " Sasuke whispered all of his words. _Does she remember what happened? _Sasuke looked back at Tenshi waking her up a bit. Tenshi turned over and replied in a sleepy voice, " What is it Sasuke? " Sasuke stared back at the Uchiha girl. " Do you hate Itachi too? " Tenshi closed her eyes and replied, " Who's Itachi? "

_So she doesn't remember.. _Sasuke thought. " Itachi is my brother.. who is still lives on as a Uchiha too.. " Tenshi opened her eyes back and questioned Sasuke," If he is your brother, then why should I hate him? " Sasuke had a hard time talking to her, he didn't like talking about his brother. " He was the one who killed our clan.. " Tenshi widened her eyes and replied slightly," Then yes, I do hate him. "

Sasuke nodded and let Tenshi fall asleep. He wondered how about the Uchiha girl. Is she strong? Smart? What will happen with her here? He still couldn't stand the fact that there was another Uchiha. _How come she didn't get killed? _Sasuke thought carefully. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

-------

Sakura looked under and up worried about Tenshi. " Tenshi! " She started to scream, " Where are you?!? " She looked everywhere in the academy and in Konoha. Her teacher said she wasn't present. Sakura looked carefully at the table next to the bed. There, she spotted a note. Reading it thoughtfully she understood what she meant,

_Dear Sakura,_

_Its been a year now since I have beem here. I decided to go on a little trip or mission on my own. Just to explore other places and meet someone that says he knows who I'm really am. Sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye personal.. I just didn't get the chance. Please forgive me. Thank you for letting me stay at you place. I will come back when I can._

_ Your friend..._

_P.S I have a secret that I have not told anyone yet. Since we have been friends for quite awhile.. I think its time I should tell you.. _

_Your friend, Tenshi Uchiha_

Sakura re-read the letter paying attention to her last name. Just like in Sasuke's words she repeated, TH-Thats impossible!! His brother.. " Sakura sat down in shock and releif.. _At least she is safe for now.. But somewhere in my guts is screaming and yelling at me.. That even if she is safe for now.. It won't be long.._

_--------_

_Please send a review what you think! I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! _


	3. Taking Action

_I finally got a chance to make the speeches seperate. I'll be doing that from now on on all of my stories. ;) wink_

The next day came to the beginning. Sasuke opened his eyes as the light shined brightly. Looking around, he saw everyone was already gone Off to their missions or what they needed to do. He stretched his arms thinking, _Why did I wake up so late? _All of a sudden someone jumped on Sasuke.

" Good Morning Sasuke kun!! "

Sasuke got annoyed and pushed her off. " Tenshi what was that for? "

Tenshi slumped down, " I'm sorry but I thought that you should start your day surprised! " Sasuke quickly got up still annoyed by Tenshi's presentation.

Tenshi," Sasuke, I just remembered.. why did you leave Konoha? "

Sasuke paused what he was doing to look back at her," I did it because I had a promise that I want to make sure is true. "

Tenshi looked confused and replied back," What promise? "

Sasuke," To kill Itachi. "

Tenshi looked back and changed expression. " Oh..But-"

Sasuke looked at her and interrupted ," Yesterday Orochimaru told me to see how stong you are. "

Tenshi glanced back," Why would he want to know that? "

Sasuke thought for a moment. _How would he explain this? _" He was thinking.. since you are an Uchiha that you should join us... "

Tenshi questioned back," Join you? What do you mean? " She stepped back. " Are you- "

Sasuke started to walk towards an open space," -No.. Its just that I don't know how to explain it, this is all Orochimaru's doing.. "

Tenshi followed Sasuke to the open area. Sasuke looked back at her," Itachi doesn't know you exsist, but if he knows he may try to kill you. "

Tenshi froze and started to sweat," To- To kill me? But why? "

Sasuke stood up straight sighing, " You ask a lot of questions for someone like you.. But he thought that I was the only one left. Not to wipe out the entire clan, but just to leave me. He may even be watching us at this very moment.. " Sasuke looked up at the tree above them throwing a kunie at the direction. A ninja jumped out of the tree.

Sasuke yelled at him," What do you want? " The ninja didn't answer but ran away. But as he ran he thought, _I got to tell Itachi.. _

Tenshi thought about another question.. but asked it anyways," Who was that? "

Sasuke sighed and sat down," A person who worked for Itachi... " Sasuke got quickly remembered about what he wanted to do and got up,"We better act fast.. Now show me. "

Tenshi shivered a bit," But.. "

Sasuke got irritated of waiting," Now! "

Tenshi payed attention and stood up," Fine," The next few mintues they were battling both using Sharigan.

As they battled they talked. Sasuke," Your not bad, your actually pretty good. "

Tenshi tried to reply," Yea but- " She tried to do one punch. " Your better. " The battle ended with Sasuke winning.

Sasuke tried catching his breath," How old are you? "

Tenshi also tried catching her breath," 11. I'm still in the academy.. All though they let me wear the headband. "

Sasuke," I better tell Orochimaru the results. Stay here! "

Tenshi yelled back," Leave me alone? " Sasuke ignored her doing what she said.

Tenshi quietly sat on a rock waiting for Sasuke. " Why is everyone dressed the same... They have like this purple rope around them. " Tenshi asked herself. She wondered what she would be doing here now that he knows. Tenshi missed staying with Sakura and everyone else in Konoha. She grabbed her Leaf Headband looking at it in thought. " If I go back though, what will I tell Sakura? I already wrote that note to her.. " All of a sudden the wind blew strong and the trees shaked.

Tenshi looked around scared hoping no one was there. Hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. " Sasuke kun? Is that you? " She got up from the rock and started to move away from the area. Pausing she remembered, _Sasuke said I need to stay here.. but if I do.. then.. _Tenshi felt something behind her. She frozed with her eyes widening. " I-Itachi? " Itachi snickered at her and grabbed a kunie stabbing her in the back. Luckily it was just a log.

Tenshi ended up on the nearest tree. _Man he's fast. _Tenshi jumped down facing Itachi. " Wha- What do you want?! " He didn't answer, but he just appeared behind her again. Apparently he kept chasing her.

Tenshi screamed out her words," Get away! " She holded back her tears when Itachi finally tired her out.

Holding her by the collar of her shirt he held on to her. " Your not going anywhere. " He sneered.

Tenshi squirmed trying to let lose. His grip was tight and hard. " Let me go! "

Sasuke heard Tenshi scream and came back right away. He started to grow with fury as he stared back at Itachi. " Let her go Itachi. " Itachi snickered and threw Tenshi at a tree hitting her head. Tenshi closed her eyes in unconciousness. Sasuke closed his hands to a fist moving closer to Itachi with his Sharigan.. _Time to test my skills _He thought.

-----------

Sakura woke up wide awake. This is the day when she can continue her training with Tsunade! Sakura quickly got changed and ate breakfast. Once Sakura was about to leave, she looked back at the note that Tenshi wrote. " I might as well forget about her for now. " She headed out going to Tsunade. "Tsunade I'm here!" Sakura ran inside. There she saw Tsunade in standing looking out the window. Sakura talked back," Whats wrong Tsunade Sensei? "

Tsunade stopped looking out the window and replied," I saw an explosion a little far to the west. "

Sakura calmed her down," Don't worry. I'm sure its nothing. Its probably from the Sound or something. Theres nothing wrong in our village! " She gave her a thumbs up smiling.

Tsunade," Well- lets get started! " Sakura nodded as they walked out the room. Tsunade looked back at Sakura," Ok, heres how you- " She noticed the look on Sakura. " Whats wrong Sakura?"

Sakura glanced back," Sorry.. I was just thinking about Sasuke. Maybe that explosion-"

Tsunade patted Sakura on the shoulder, " Don't worry about it. Like you said, its not our problem. "

Sakura smiled a bit but then continued talking," Yea- but.. theres another person.. "

Tsunade looked confused," Who is this other person? "

Sakura replied back," Her first name is Tenshi, but I don't think I can say the last name. She said it was a secret.. but she told me, I don't think she wants me to tell anyone else... Its just that yesterday she left leaving a note saying that she was going to explore or go on a mission on her own. "

Tsunade grinned," Tenshi? Well I think I remember her. Is it the girl who was new last year? She came by my door asking for acceptance in the village. She even asked for the headband I gave her. "

Sakura smiled once more," Really? Well, I guess I shouldn't worry about her now. I bet Naruto and the others are training their butts off. " Sakura erased her mind off Sasuke and Tenshi and concentrated on her training. _One day I'll be stronger, and that day, I won't have to worry anymore. Not even a bit. _

_Ok heres this chapter! Please review, I want to know what you think. I had a readers block so my friend kind of helped me a bit. Partly credits to her too. It was the battle part she helped me with. ;) :D_


	4. Just go to Chapter 5

Go to Chapter 5 please!! :) 

Yea sorry fr this weird chapter skipped, but there used to be something else here, so go to Chapter 5 for the rest of the story thanks!


	5. Escaping

Okay, I decided to do this chapter over and end it better, and probably make it longer, so I hope you like it! I haven't wrote stories in a long time so bare with me :)

Tenshi struggled to get up; Itachi had nearly killed her after Sasuke appeared. Luckily, the sound's medical ninja Kabuto came. Slowly Tenshi opened her eyes looking to see Kabuto and Sasuke still there with her, Sasuke looked badly hurt but he was okay. " S-Sasuke? " After 1 word she started to cough out blood.

Kabuto," Tenshi don't talk, Itachi has hit one of your chakra points, so just bare with me for a few more minutes. "

Tenshi just closed her eyes as reply and just talked inside her head, _" I don't feel like staying here, it's the Sound, and my real home was Konoha, with Sakura.. Naruto.. I don't belong here, not here.. Even if Sasuke is here, I know that what they do here is bad, just like what Sakura told me. Orochimaru is evil, and I had to stay away from him.. Yes.. After this.. I'm leaving.. The reason why I left was because the Academy said I was above level.. What does that mean? They said that I should be a Chunin.. What does that mean? My choice now is to come back to Konoha to my friends and search for more answers.. Even if Sasuke is part of my clan… " _

Sasuke coughed and quickly spoke," You can wake up now, Orochimaru would like to see you. " Kabuto and Sasuke both got up waiting for Tenshi's reply.

Tenshi just opened her eyes and tried getting up, she looked around seeing Kabuto and Sasuke staring at her. " No.. I'm not going to him. No matter what you say. "

Kabuto looked stressed and tired," Too bad, you must follow Lord Orochimaru's rules! Or else there will be consequences! " Sasuke continued glaring at her.

Tenshi," I don't care I am never going to follow any of his damn orders! "

Orochimaru came up from behind Kabuto," Yikes.. Watch that language of your little girl.. "

Tenshi froze, unable to move, _what do I do what do I do?? That's right.. Run.. That's my only choice now, there is no way I can fight like this! _Immediately Tenshi turned around and started running. _Oh my gosh, the pain, it hurts so much! _

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru who just snickered and laugh," Would you like me to chase after her Lord Orochimaru? "

Orochimaru paused for a moment and looked at Sasuke and Kabuto," Go ahead, there's no way she can get away in that condition, Sasuke, stay here with me if you want to continue that training of yours. " The two ninja's nodded and obeyed their commands.

Tenshi continued running with all her might, " Okay, I'm doing..-ugh- fine.. So far.. " She said to herself. Tenshi looked at her watch, about 15 minutes has already past," I should be more than half way there.. cough " Soon enough Tenshi began filling dizzy and exhausted, " Man.. I can't stop now.. Not when I don't know who could be behind me.. cough " As Tenshi ran through the trees she slowly went to a stop on the bottom. " I- egh.. Have to hide… "

" Tenshi!! " A voice from a far away person came to mind.. Tenshi looked around cautious of anyone from the Sound.. " Tenshi! Is that you? It's me Sakura! "

Tenshi," How do I know you're not Kabuto.. Or Orochimaru even! " Slowly she started to back away.

Sakura," What? What are you talking about Tenshi? Wait, are you saying you saw them? Wait… Tenshi! " At that moment Tenshi passed out as Sakura when to her, " Oh my gosh! Your so badly hurt, don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible. "

Kabuto," I don't think so Sakura. '

Sakura froze and moved her gaze towards the back of her. " K-Kabuto.. What did you do to her?? "

Kabuto just smiled and sighed," I'll be honest with you, it was none of our doing, it was just a little attack from another Uchiha… "

Sakura heard the word Uchiha and started to break her words," A-A-Another U-Uchiha? "

Kabuto once again sighed knowing he had to explain everything." Not who you're thinking about, it was Itachi. He found her in the woods, but luckily, someone saved her from getting killed. Now if you don't mind, I'll just take her and you'll leave unharmed. "

Sakura picked Tenshi in her arms and turned around," You're not even going to get one inch closer to her! " Immediately Sakura picked up speed and ran towards the village.

Kabuto," Looks like I have no other choice, with her here, I bet she would have some Ambu Black Ninjas somewhere around here. "

Okay that's the chapter 5! Hope you all like it! I'm planning to update faster now, I'm looking at this story, and thanks to a reviewer ;) I'm thinking I should finish it.. All though it would be better to have more viewers and reviews. Thanks! Oh and please no flames, I hate those. :P


End file.
